Phantom of the Opera
by SnowHusky20
Summary: Yay another Shikatema! Bruh, on this account expect only Shikatema. But anyways this is a little adventure mystery story! The Shikatema is at the end, but don't skip it! You can probably figure out the mystery before the end. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1(yes I used mulan in this first part)

"Tranquil as a forest, but a fire within." Temari said spinning a wooden rod in her hands.

"Once you find your center, you are sure to win." She smirked and smashed two clay pots. The audience gasped at the act.

Shikamaru grinned as he watched her sing the part for a man. No guy who tried out for that part could match her toughness. She was unbreakable, an eternal flame, perfect for the part.

"You must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" She said smashing the rod down on the floor. Immediately the strange went black and the whole theater shut down. The audience gasped then clapped. Temari looked around then to Shikamaru who looked back at her.

"This isn't part of the script!" Temari whispered to Shikamaru.

"I know, but then what's going on-" he started but was cut off by a loud screech. They all looked up to see a phantom on top of the stage on the metal setup.

"What the hell is that?!" Temari asked

"The Phantom of the Opera" Shikamaru answered running over to her.

"That's stupid, why would someone do that?" Temari asked grinning as she held the her wooden rod. The phantom swooped down and knocked her off her feet, but she jumped up and ran after it. The creature turned around and headed for her. She stopped and took a stance ready to hit the phantom. It headed straight for the rod, then suddenly flew up into the shadows.

"Where did it go?" Temari said looking around. People were evacuating the theater and the actors were too.

Temari slowly walked over to a corner of the darkness, where it disappeared, and looked around.

"If it's not here then it's-" she stopped and flipped around only to be too late to avoid being picked up by the Phantom and carried away. Shikamaru ran over to the spot and grabbed her hand.

"Shikamaru, don't, let, go-!" Temari held onto his hand tightly but was pulled away by the creature as it crashed through the background props and to some unknown place. Shikamaru ran after them, for as long as he could until he didn't have any clue where she was.

"Temari..." Shikamaru dropped to his knees in defeat and tears fell from his cheeks onto the cold wooden floor, as he held a small ripped black cloth.

Chapter 2

The plays continued weeks later after there was a search for Temari. The strange was cleaned and set back up. Shikamaru mourned as he searched the remaining pieces of the theater for clues.

"Shikamaru, I doubt you'll find the phantom, I mean, who knows where it went, it could be across the globe as far was we know." Shiho said placing her hand on his back. He gritted his teeth and stood up.

"It's somewhere and I'm going to find it" Shikamaru said removing her hand.

"Good luck with that." Shiho said taking a broom and sweeping the floor after another play finished.

"You'll need it" Shiho said softly and walked away. She stopped and looked back.

"And if you ever need help, I'm always here." Shiho smiled and kept walking. He grimaced and kept searching for clues. He pulled the black cloth out of his pocket.

"You'll pay for what you've done to her." He said crushing the cloth, then placing it back in his pocket.

Then he looked over to the audience and the cleaning crew, then to the actors and backstage crew. He quickly pulled out the cloth and looked at it.

"What if..." He thought then shoved the cloth back into his pocket and quickly went to the costume room.

Chapter 3

"Headline, Theater closed due to haunting, by The Phantom of the Opera." Hinata read out loud.

"Haunting? That sounds cool!" Naruto said grabbing the paper and looking at it.

"How about we check it out?" Sai asked

"Sai! Why would we do that? That's creepy!" Ino said clearly freaked out  
"Ha, Ino you scared?" Karui said taunting her

"Never!" Ino said desperately trying to keep her pride and failing.

"Then let's go check it out!" Karui said

"Will there be chips?" Chouji asked her

"No, but you can bring some." Karui said smiling at him.

A few days later the group of six stood in front of the theater.

"Hey didn't Shikamaru and Temari work here?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I think they did, but where did Temari go off to?" Karui asked

"Maybe Shikamaru and Temari were dating and broke up so she left to go somewhere else." Ino offered.

"Why must you make everything so dramatic Ino?" Karui asked

"Because it is." Ino said raising her head up in a snobby manner.

"Let's not fight, let's go inside and check it out." Hinata said shyly.

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand and opening the door.

"Dumbass, did you think it was open?" Sai asked

"Don't call me that." Naruto said pouting.

"Can I call you small tool?" Sai asked

"No!" Naruto yelled embarrassed. Karui smirked and led them all around the back and through a back window.

The theater was dark and quiet, except for the sound of Chouji munching on his chips nervously. Chouji searched around for a light and flicked on a switch with lit up the whole theater.

"Well that was easy." Sai said lookin around.

"Who's there?" A voice said out of the shadows.

"Me." Naruto said. A loud smack was heard  
"Hinata, Karui, Nauto, Ino, Sai, and Chouji" Hinata said

"Who are you?" Chouji asked. The figure moved out of the shadows smiling faintly.

"I never thought I'd see you guys in here." The man said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

"Shikamaru!" Chouji and Ino ran over to hug him.

"Where have you been all this time?! I thought you moved away and didn't tell us or somethin!" Chouji said crying into his shirt.

"I was here, I look after the theater because nobody else has he guts to be in here after closing hours." Shikamaru said smiling at the two.

"We missed you Shika" Ino said smiling.

"Yeah I missed you too" Shikamaru said.

"So Shikamaru, why is this place haunted?" Naruto asked

"They say that a phantom roams the plays here. They say it kiddnaps one actor each play, even though only one person has ever been taken. But people have been attacked though. Nobody comes here and performs anymore though." Shikamaru said, his eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"So why are you here then, looking after the theater, when nobody comes here anymore." Hinata asked.

"I'm looking for the Phantom." Shikamaru said plainly. The rest of their eyes widened at the thought.  
"Do you have clues?" Sai asked

"So far only this" Shikamaru held out the black cloth. Ino took it and observed it.

"This is silk, it's extremely expensive. Where did you get it?" Ino asked astonished

"I ripped this off from the phantoms cape. It's all I have" Shikamaru said.

"Why do you want to find the phantom, what's the benefit?" Chouji asked.

"I have my own personal reasons" Shikamaru said. The others liked at each other and skirt nodded.

"Are you doing this alone?" Naruto asked.

"Shiho is helping me" Shikamaru said

"Why her?" Ino asked obviously disgusted

"She was in the clean up and backstage crew, she helps me look around the theater." Shikamaru said looking around

"Have you ever been attacked? I mean for being here." Hinata asked

"Everyday" Shikamaru said as they gasped.

"That reason must be pretty important to stay here after that." Sai said

"It sure is" Shikamaru said looking away.

"Do you want help?" Naruto asked

"You mean to find the phantom?" Shikamaru looked up

"Yeah! We can help!" Karui said pumping her fist

Shikamaru grinned at all of them

"Thanks you guys."

"Shikamaru!" A girl ran up to Shikamaru and grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"We should keep working on finding clues!" Shiho said oblivious to the people around them.

"Shihoooooo, how are you?" Ino said giving her a dirty look.

"Ino. I'm good." Shiho said frowning at her.

Chouji looked at Shiho's arm around Shikamaru's, who looked uncomfortable.

"Are you two dating?" Chouji asked. Ino nearly fell over.

"What?!" Ino screamed

"No, we're not dating." Shikamaru said plainly but slightly annoyed

"We're really really really really really really-" Shiho started

"We get it" Ino said walking over to them. She took her hand and held onto Shikamaru's arm then took two fingers and quickly removed Shiho's hand from his arm. She backed away then wiped her hand on her skirt.

"That's better." Ino said and smiled as Shikamaru mouthed 'thank you' to Ino.

"So let's go look for clues, believe it!" Naruto said pumping his fist up in the air. Shikamaru grinned and led them to the stage.

Chapter 5

"This is where the phantom always attacks." Shikamaru pointed to a dark corner of the stage.

"That's where it comes from" he said. Then he pointed towards the metal beams above them.

"That's where he stays or escapes" Shikamaru said. He looked over to the group and shrugged.

"We don't have a lot of clues, but I'm sure there are more around here somewhere." Shikamaru said.

"Have you checked the costume room?" Hinata asked

"i have, but I couldn't find anything related to the phantom, we should go down there to check. How about I go with Hinata and Karui down to the costume room. Naruto, Chouji, and Sai can check the metal beams, Ino and and Shiho can check around the stage." Shikamaru said

"Why me?!" Ino pouted as she pointed at Shiho.

Shikamaru shrugged and they all left to go to their places.

Chapter 6

"It's dark down here" Hinata said as she put her hands out in front to help her move around. Karui moved to the wall and flipped on a switch. Lights flickered on as the two girls stared in awe of all the costumes. They went around looking at all the costumes.

"Most of these costumes are made of cotton, but the darker ones are made of silk." Hinata said as she looked at a dark knight costume.

"Hey look at this" Karui said as she peered into a shelf and taking out a small hand fan.

"Hey let me see that" Shikamaru said quickly walking over to her. Her took the fan and inspected it. He turned it over then flipped it open. 3 purple dots covered the white fan.

"This is Temari's" Shikamaru said as he kept flipping it over.

"Didn't Temari work here? Where did she go?" Karui asked

"I... Don't want to talk about it" Shikamaru said taking the fan with him as he walked upstairs. The two girls looked at each other then headed upstairs.

Chapter 7

"This is so annoying!" Ino complained as she looked around the strange with Shiho.

"I agree" Shiho said back annoyed

Ino glared at the girl who focused on something else. Ino's eyes focused on the robe Shiho was wearing. She walked over and touched the robe. Shiho flipped around and swatted Ino's hand away.

"Is that silk?" Ino asked suspiciously

"Yes it is, I bought it myself" Shiho said frowning at Ino

"It's nice" Ino said plainly, Shiho looked surprised then smiled

"Thank you" Shiho said, and Ino nodded and went back to work. After Shiho looked away, Ino looked back at the robe she was wearing.

'Why does the phantom wear silk like Shiho?' Ino thought to herself.

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom" Shiho said getting up and dusting off her robe, Ino just nodded in acknowledgment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8

"Hahaha look at me!" Naruto said as he balanced on the metal beams.

"Whoooiaaiaaa" Naruto almost fell off but was caught by a giant hand.

"Careful Naruto" Chouji said bringing his arm back with Naruto in it.

"No fair, I could've handled it myself" Naruto said making 9 shadow clones to show him

"Sure you could" Sai said making little ink mice.

"These mice will look around for anything suspicious." Sai said to the two. They nodded and watched the mice wander around.

The mice came back to the three and circled around Sai. They sat down on a scroll and melted back into ink. They formed a message on the scroll.

"Jet pack" the message read.

"why would there be jet packs up here? Do you think they used it for the plays?" Chouji asked

"Ehhh how cool, they would be flying around the stage." Naruto said making airplane arms and running in circles.

"Right, let's go tell the others." Sai said gathering up his materials.

Chapter 9

"You guys find anything?" Shikamaru asked

"We found out that there are jet packs on the platforms next to the beams." Chouji said.

"Did you find anything?" Naruto asked

"Not really" Shikamaru said looking to the left. Ino stared hard at his face.

"Anyways, we should keep looking around, how about the prop room?" Shikamaru asked

"Sure" Hinata said

They all started following Shikamaru back around the stage. Ino ran up to Shikamaru and grabbed his arm.

"Shika. I need to tell u something" Ino said urgently

"Hm? What is it?" Shikamaru said with a slight bit of interest.

"Give me that cloth you have" Ino said

He took the cloth out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Huh, this silk is the same as Shiho's coat, do you know what this might mea-" Ino started but Shiho came out of nowhere to the group.

"Shika! I already looked backstage! There's nothing there." Shiho said persuasively.

"Is that so?" Shikamaru said to himself

Shiho nodded her head violently

"Then where should we look next?" Karui

"I think we should go check around in the audition room." Hinata suggested

"I already checked that room" Shikamaru said quickly

"How about the makeup room?" Ino said excitedly

"Sure if you want" Shikamaru said. Ino squealed and headed in that direction.

Chapter 10

Hey do you think Shikamaru is lying about something to us? He's too lazy to do this shit" Ino asked the group

"I agree, he seems a bit out of character you know?" Chouji said

"Yeah maybe..." Naruto said simply

"SCREEEEEEEE" a loud screech was heard. They all turned their heads to see a phantom standing the doorway of the makeup room. A white phantom

"What the hell?! Why is it white?" Karui yelled

"I dunno! The cloth was black!" Ino said

"LEAVE THIS PLACE" The phantom yelled

"Never! We're here to help Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled back

The phantom screeched again and leaped out of the doorway and jumped onto the metal beams.

"LEAVE" the phantom said again

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino activated her Jutsu and it took control of the phantom.

"So who is the phantom?" Ino said to herself as she ventured in the phantoms mind. A sigh was heard behind her. She flipped around to see a certain pineapple head ninja.

"Mendokuse, I've been caught red handed" he said looked up at Ino who stared in shock.

"What why how when" Ino tried to regain control of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm the phantom, one of them" Shikamaru said standing up.

"What do you mean? There's another?" Ino asked

"Where do you think I got the cloth? You think I would do this for fun?" Shikamaru asked her

"Then why did you do this?" Ino asked

"Release the Jutsu first" Shikamaru said

"How can I trust you?" Ino said taking a stance

"I'm your teammate Ino, you should trust me." Shikamaru said sighing and muttering something along the lines of What a Drag.

"Fine but if anything happened I'll deactivate my Jutsu." Ino said making a hand sign

"Yeah yeah I know" Shikamaru sighed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 11

Ino blinked her eyes open and she woke up in the arms of Sai.

"Welcome back" Sai said to her

"Hehe thanks Sai. It's good to be back" Ino joked with him. She got up and stared at the phantom who had just leaped down from the metal beams.

"Ne, ne! Who are you anyways?" Naruto pointed his finger at the phantom.

The phantom sighed and removed his hat and mask. The phantom looked up at the group. His Spicky hair showing and his brown eyes that showed boredem.

"Ehhhhhhh Shikamaru?!" Chouji said and also pointed his finger at Shikamaru. Currently Shikamaru was being pointed at by two people.

"But why Shikamaru?" Hinata asked

"It's because... tch... Mendokuse" he said covering his face and grinning in embarrassment.

"Com'on we won't judge." Karui said comfortingly

"It's cuz when the phantom attacked for the first time here, it took Temari. I've been searching this theater for clues ever since. So far I haven't found anything but this fan relating to her disappearance."

"EHHHHHH I WAS RIGHT" Karui said pointing another finger at Shikamaru who was blushing. Now there were 3 fingers pointing at him.

"You're judging" Shikamaru said plainly

"So you dooooo like her" Karui said grinning

"Mendokuse I never said that" Shikamaru said

"I can tell! Temari you owe me $200!" Karui said. Everyone stared at her blankly

"You made a bet with Temari on what?" Hinata asked

"I betted that Shikamaru liked her, and she said you didn't. But I'm right, so I get $200" Karui said proudly

Shikamaru blushed even more.

"Geez you guys, stop it" Shikamaru said as they all laughed

"Wait Shikamaru, so why are you dressed up as the phantom?" Hinata asked

"I needed to scare everyone away so that they wouldn't ruin my search. When you guys came I had to scare you away so that you wouldn't mess up any evidence that was here." Shikamaru said

"Sorry for doubting you guys" Shikamaru said with his head down.

"Shikamaru, we will do anything to help you" Naruto said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, nothing will stop us" Hinata said smiling

"Thanks you guys" Shikamaru said grinning at them.

Chapter 12

"So where should we look?" Sai asked

"I think we should set a trap" Hinata commented

"I agree, it's time we caught that bastard" Shikamaru said

They all nodded and set up the traps around the stage.

A few hours later the trap was set, and Shiho was still "in the bathroom".

"Geez that took so long" Naruto said wiping his brow.

"It was worth it" Karui said proudly looking at the complicated trap

"Now what?" Sai asked

"We wait." Shikamaru said and sat down

Chapter 13

"hey where's Shiho? she's been missing for a while-" Ino started

"SCREEEEEE" a loud scream was heard. They looked up and saw the phantom poised ontop of the beams.

"Get ready!" Shikamaru commanded

"Why do I have to be bait?!" Naruto yelled as he tried to run past the phantom then screaming as he ran back.

"Hold on, oh shit" Shikamaru said as he dodged a swipe from the phantom. The phantom fly back and took another swing at Shikamaru ignoring the others.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called out

"Yeah?!" Naruto yelled back

"Take my spot!" Shikamaru said as he ran from his post

"Ok! Dattebayo!" Naruto ran to shikamaru's spot as they traded places.

Shikamaru ran out the the stage and ran back around.

"Aw shit" he muttered as he knocked over a bucket of soap, to wash the stage. He stopped and skidded across the floor.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit" Shikamaru said as his foot lifted from under him and he braced for impact. It came a bit later than expected. When he opened his eyes it was all black.

"I GOT IT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto could be heard screaming.

"Oi it's dark in here" Shikamaru commented to himself out loud. He started to climb out when he heard some muffled speaking.

"Hey Ino, get me a flashlight would u?" Shikamaru said with only his ponytail sticking out of the trapdoor. Ino ran over and handed him a flashlight. He flicked it on and looked down. First thing he saw was a pair of teal eyes glaring at him

"Temari?!" Shikamaru bent down and took the gag off her mouth.

"Geez! Don't shine that in my face!" Temari yelled at him.

"Heh sorry"

"Now get me untied" Temari said motioning for him to take the ropes off her wrists

He moved to the back of her and proceded to take of the ropes when she yelled

"Ow ow ow! Careful! Aughhh" Temari winced

"Uh sorry" Shikamaru took his flashlight and shined it over Temari's hand.

Blood completely covered them

"Tema... what happened" Shikamaru mumbled

"Just untie me!" Temari yelled at him

He took off the ropes carefully and picked her up bridal style and placed her on the stage. He climbed up after her.

"Ino! Get a med kit!" Shikamaru said holding Temari up.

"On it!" Ino ran out of the room and came back with a medical kit in her hands. She kneeled down and tended to Temari's wrists.

"Geez, these are some crazy rope burns" Ino said as she started applying medicinal liquids to the burns.

"iite..." Temari winced as the blood slowly washed off.

Ino wrapped some bandages around Temari's wrists and taped it together.

Temari slowly stood up and wobbled a little.

"Shit" she muttered as her knees buckled and she fell backwards.

Shikamaru quickly moved to her side and catched her.

"You probably shouldn't move just yet" Shikamaru said setting her back down on the wood floor

"You can't tell me what to do." Temari said as she tried to get back up.

"Mendokuse" Shikamaru said as he helped her up and held her as she walked around.

"Oi Shikamaru." Naruto said pointing at the phantom which had been caught in a net.

"Right" Shikamaru said letting Temari go in Ino's hands.

"Oi! I know who the bastard is!" Temari said pointing and glaring at the phantom

"Who?" Shikamaru said turning back to her


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 14

"Shiho" Temari said giving the phantom a death glare

"Shiho?!" Everyone yelled

Temari walked over slowly and ripped the mask off the phantom's face. And as she said, Shiho was under the disguise

"Seriously?" Shikamaru said spitting out the word

"I just wanted to get close to you Shikamaru! I wanted to be with you forever! I looooove you!" Shiho cried out. Everyone was surprised with a loud laugh

"Ahahaha, wow what a good joke! You really think you could get past me?!" Ino laughed out and she slapped Shikamaru's back. (Everyone sweat drops)

"Shikamaru! Will you be my boyfriend?!" Shiho pleaded

"Hell no!" Shikamaru replied quickly. Shiho whimpered and looked down at the floor again

"Let's clean this up" Hinata said and picked up the supplies they used

Chapter 15

"Well that was eventful" Ino said and Chouji nodded with chips in his mouth

"By he way guys, thanks for helping me" Shikamaru said

"We'll always be here for you Shikamaru!" Naruto said giving him a thumbs up.

Shikamaru grinned and they all smiled

"Ne ne, we should reopen this place and start shows together!" Naruto said.

"That's actually a really good idea!" Karui said

"When should we start?" Sai asked

"Tomorrow" Chouji said smiling

"Sounds good" Temari said, her wrists still in bandages

"How's 7 am?" Ino asked

"That's a little early, Mendokuse" Shikamaru said rubbing his neck

"Shikamaru" they all moaned

"Fine fine 7 am it is" Shikamaru said startled

"Great! See you then!" Hinata said and they all walked off

Chapter 16

"Oi Temari" Shikamaru turned to Temari who was still standing with him after they all went their own ways.

"Hm?" Temari turned to him

"I missed you" Shikamaru said and Temari smiled genuinely

"I missed you too" she said and hugged him. He chuckled and held her close

"I still love you ya know" Shikamaru said as she laughed into his heat in response

"I still love myself too thanks" she smirked at him. He sighed.

'I can never win with her' Shikamaru gave her a bored look

"Troublesome woman-" Shikamaru started but was cut off by a pair of lips on his and two arms around his neck. His eyes widened and he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few more seconds they pulled away and Temari hugged him again

"I love you too"

"OI TEMARIIIIIII" a voice was heard. Temari blushed and pushed away from Shikamaru

"I SAW THAT, YOU OWE ME $400 DOLLARS CUZ I WON THE BET AND YOU LIKE HIM TOO!" Karui yelled at the couple

"HEY NO FAIR WE DIDNT MAKE A BET ABOUT THE SECOND PART" Temari yelled back as she chased Karui down the street. Shikamaru sigh and walked after them

"Troublesome woman"

The End


End file.
